carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rig (1987)
Krystle is afraid that Ben will harm Blake while they are in Hong Kong. She is so bothered by it that she even has a nightmare of Ben killing Blake while on the plane. Blake assures Krystle that he can handle Ben. Still, Krystle wants to go to protect Blake. She chastises Ben that if something happens to Blake she will see to it that he will go to prison. Krystle's devotion to Blake does soften Ben up. He even had a personal moment with Blake when he acknowledges that he has a wife, Melissa, and daughter, Leslie, who left him fifteen years ago. Actually, Leslie is looking for her father in Sydney. Leslie happens to be using the pay phone at the phone company in Sydney to track down all known Carringtons in the area while Adam is there on his mission to dig up dirt on Ben. When Adam learns that Leslie is looking for a Carrington, he questions Leslie as to whether she is one and learns that she is Ben's daughter. Before Adam can speak to Leslie more, he is blocked by some individuals and is unable to catch up with Leslie. Besides, Adam is in Australia for a reason - to dig up dirt on Ben. In that endeavor, Adam succeeds. He learns that Ben was receiving calls from a Vera Nesbit, and Vera is a skittish individual. But she understands money and provides the dirt on Ben for $50,000. Alexis is happy that she has what she needs to get her freedom from Ben. A drunk Ben comes to Alexis's hotel room in Hong Kong and try to rape her. Alexis is pretty fearless. Once Alexis tells Ben that she has evidence that Ben swindled some bosses in a Macao casino of hundreds of thousands of dollars and that she will provide that information to the pit bosses, Ben has no choice but to give Alexis her freedom. Before going to Hong Kong, Ben provides Blake with two cashier's checks in the amount of $42 million each for Blake and Dominique. Blake makes a point that he will deposit the checks before they leave for Hong Kong. Sammy Jo is torn as to whether to tell Clay that she is really not pregnant. She is afraid that Clay will leave her if she is not pregnant because that was the pretext for the marriage in the first place. Krystle gives the obvious advice that honesty is the best policy. Moreover, Sammy Jo still has feelings for Steven. Claire tells Steven that Danny is much happier and the two share an innocent intimate moment that Sammy Jo sees. Claire assures Sammy Jo that it was innocent even though Sammy Jo did not suspect a thing. Steven tells Sammy Jo that he is willing to have Danny to spend more time with her at the ranch, a lot more. Part of Steven's reasoning is that Sammy Jo has a larger family with a baby on the way. While Blake is in Hong Kong, Krystle runs matters over at Denver Carrington. She notices that Dana does not look as happy as she had been at the ball. Dana lets Krystle know that she and Adam are no longer a couple. Adam feels it is nothing more than a lover's quarrel and tries to make amends with Dana when he returns from Australia. Dana tells Adam that she does not like being told what to do because she is a woman. But the two appear to be a couple again. Amanda is displeased that Michael went into business with Alexis. Michael tells Amanda that he had to work with Alexis since Blake has tied his money up in the crater project. Amanda tells Michael he could just sell his share back to Blake. Michael has a better idea - the two will get away to a secluded cabin. Steven manages to get a hold of Amanda and tell her that Michael is suing Blake. Blake convinces Minister Han to agree to the transfer of the leases to Blake. And to make the transfer complete, Blake commands Alexis and Ben to go to the headquarters on a rig to tell the crew of the transfer of ownership. The three are on the rig when it explodes. Alexis manages to escape but Blake and Ben are knocked down by falling debris. Ben is able to get out from under it but Blake cannot without Ben's help. Blake calls for Ben's help while Ben considers whether he should save his brother. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Karen Cellini ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * Kimberly Beck ... Claire Prentice * Philip English ... Jim Wilkerson * Joy Garrett ... Vera Nesbitt * Dana Lee ... Minister Han Li Su * Ian Ruskin ... Man in Pub * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Ted Toll ... Dobson * Michael Tulin ... Telephone Clerk Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * Terri Garber joins the cast as Leslie Carrington. * Karen Cellini (Amanda) departs the cast and make her final appearance on the show. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.